


Change

by yehyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M, it is almost all dialogue so idk, kinda angst??, my first fanfic so i'm sorry, they really do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehyuk/pseuds/yehyuk
Summary: Some things never change, others have to.I guess you just have to pick the right moment and all of it will come together
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so im sorry in advance for the mistakes
> 
> please if you can make any constructive criticism i would be very grateful, if you get lost or something
> 
> thank you and enjoy!!

— Hyung don't you dare ever scare me like that again — The younger one said, watching as the other giggles after pretending to be asleep and wake up suddenly, making him scream.

— I didn't do it on purpose, I swear, I was just thinking — He says, gaining a look in disbelief

— You were thinking? Really _thinking_? What were you thinking about then

— Death — He didn't mention anything about the other's implications of his inability to think. He got used to it at some point.

— Why were you thinking about death? Did something happened?

— I don't know, I-I just don't want to die. I don't want you to die either —The worry could be reflected in his voice, and that is something that Hyukjae have always loved of the other one. His unique voice.

He had always loved to tease him, mostly because that voice couldn't leave his head. At some point it was all he could think about. Him. His tone. His volume.

It fascinates him how Yesung can make a simple song something so profound that crash your soul and you end up crying, but still can make a song like Pink Magic sound perfect. He is one of the top ten kpop vocalists for sure but for his boyfriend, he is the best singer in the hole world.

— Oh my god, Are you already thinking about me dying? Are you going to kill me now? You are actually with me to steal my money, Aren't you? — Hyukjae, as always, tries to easy the mood with weird conclusions or hypothesis that doesn't make any sense when he sees the other sad or in bad mood. It is like he tries to create an emergency exit in case the older doesn't wanna talk about it.

— You could die tomorrow, you could die right now for a heart attack and I — His eyes were closed, showing the other how much he had thought about it, without reason.

— And I would watch over you then —He interrupts— I'd help you so you don't make any dumb decisions, I'd always be by your side and of course I'd tease you — They both laugh after this, the shorter pretending he is a ghost by moving his hands randomly but changing the "boo" for a "hueh", earning a small punch on his arm

— I was going to say like an angel, but you are actually a demon — They both smile, looking into each others eyes before the older one hugs him, putting his arms around the other's waist

— L-Let me go, You called me a demon a minute ago and now you hug me? What are you? Bipolar? — He says pretending to be annoyed by the touchy Hyung

— What can I do? you are _my_ demon — He gets closer, breathing against his neck. Hyukjae's face gets red and he thanks God or whatever it is up there that the other is too busy aspiring his neck to realize of his cheeks

— Oh god stop being so cheesy or I will have no choice and break up with you. — He teases as always, smiling. The hug suddenly becomes too tight, but it is ok for them. They love to be as close as they can.

— Hyukjae-ah — He whispers, feeling now the dancer's hands going through his hair — Please stay with me forever

— Fuck Hyung you should know that I will, I'm in love with you — He almost laugh saying that, as if they were joking

— Aren't you bored yet? — He asks, making the other finally chortle

— Hyung, seriously, Are you drunk again? — He sniffs trying to get some of the smell that the other usually has after a few glasses of wine

— Again? You love to make me sound like an alcoholic — His head leave the other's neck to finally making eye contact again

— I would never be bored with you, Jongwoon-hyung. I want to be next to you the rest of my life, I imagine us being two old grumpy man playing charades at some point of time

— H-Hyukjae — His eyes had tears fighting to go out making the named think he did something wrong once again. The next words made him realize he did the opposite— I-I love you too

They both end up smiling

— You love me more than that Basket guy? Jordan something?

— You can't compare, I love you like a lover and I love him like... everything else — The dancer roll his eyes before Jongwoon gets close to his lips to steal an innocent kiss— It is just- I'm tired Hyukkie. I'm so tired of hiding, lying, pretending, fakin-

— I understand Hyung, you know that I do but it is our only way. You have seen how fans react to heterosexual couple so do you imagine if-

— I fucking know, but that doesn't make my insecurities disappear. I wanna kiss in the stage after you dance like you were born to do it. I wanna make all the people see that we love each other. I want- I want you.

— You have me, you already do. And I wanna do all those things too, Hyung, but our country is shit and we can't. Actually all the countrys are shit about this. Still we have each other and we should celebrate it. — The hug had now become just a petting for Hyukjae's waist and Jongwoon's hair, caressing that parts an looking into each others eyes in silence until the latter broke it.

— Hyukjae — It was like a whisper, but anyone could have heard it in any part of the room

— What?

— Marry me

— W-What? — He stops touching his hair thanks to the shocking request— You know it is illegal to do it, Hyung

— I do, but maybe when we tour in another country, or we can just be engaged and then, whenever we are ready or if the group stops promoting we could get married or — He starts mumbling excuses and reasons even though it was an spontaneous proposal

— Jongwoon-hyung...

— Hyukkie, marry me, please

— Fuck, I can't say no to that face and you know it, you manipulative brat — They both laugh once again, as they always do when they are together. Teasing and making fun of the other but without losing that love they have always had.

— We are so lucky you haven't say yes yet, or the first word as an engaged couple would have been "manipulative brat"

— Well than yes I wanna marry you, manipulative brat

They kiss, and they would say the world disappeared every time they do, but it would be a lie, because they forget about everything with just one touch. They only have eyes for each other and even if they have to fight the world to let them see it, they will. Because love is stronger than all shitty scared people. They cry in the middle of that kiss, they laugh too, they talk about who should they tell first and end up in a stupid argument about telling Jongjin, their parents or Heechul, who got somehow in the equation too.

Because some things never change, and we all hope they will never do either.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry about you reading that dumb shit sjkdjsj
> 
> i was bored and this is my favorite super junior couple (as it should be) and i have already read all the aus about them so i thought 'why not?' and well this happened
> 
> i apologize once again and... stan super junior for clear skin


End file.
